In an effort to address the issue of restricting access to loaded handguns, the Weapons Security Apparatus described herein achieves a different approach to this issue. With over ten years of experience in the security and restricted access industry, I Chris J. Zocco designed this device to be compatible with existing systems in the security industry. The Weapons Security Apparatus can be connected to any Burglar, Security, or Restricted access system, and is considered to be an "accessory" to said systems. The Weapons Security Apparatus was designed to, and is proposed to meet UL standard 50 for electronic enclosures, as well as National Burglar and Fire Alarm Associations installation requirements in that it affords the minimum power supply features needed to properly connect to existing security/restricted access systems. The overall intent is to make available for installation, a Weapons Security Apparatus that will restrict access to authorized users with the potential to generate required signals for industry communications equipment for police dispatch. The general nature of the Weapons Security Apparatus affords security industry experts the ability to design standard or custom installations utilizing the apparatus as the basic accessory needed, and adding to it various methods of operation. Features needed to add operating methods such as keypads, readers etc. have been designed into the Weapons Security Apparatus for proper connection and mounting.